Ana Juste
Ana Juste, the literary doppelgänger of Avy JC— the writer and creator of ISU '''from Earth-1218— is the sole protagonist of ''The Chronicles of a Titor and what is considered as a sort of observer/mentor type of character, advising and guiding the main protagonists of the other series intertwined within the Infinite Series Universe. Biography Earth-1218 Early Life Ana Juste was born on May 15, 1997 to a Mexican woman and Haitian man, being born in the state of Chicago herself, along with her older brother. Not much is ever truly revealed about her further than what she once did for jobs before becoming a John Titor herself. She has mentioned a few times having been born into a small family that came from an even larger one from both, maternal and paternal, sides. A few billion years within the Infinite Series Universe, she admitted to her first husband, Lucretius Le Crensia, that she didn't exactly come from a wealthy family; there was a time where her family on her mother's side had had their own clothing business running and they lived in considerable wealth, and she herself had for a time when she and her brother when young and their mother worked a lot. Things became hard for them, however, after her father passed away and they were impulsively taken by their mother to live in Canada, where the three managed to survive years of poverty under provincial financial aid from the government. Ana's endeavors in the fandom writing world began around the age of thirteen when her own personal troubles became harder to handle. It was her way of relieving her mind from her depression no one, unfortunately, was ever made aware of. Years later, she would eventually drop out of school when she was of age to in order to help her mother pay off their debts to the government, during which time she would come to develop problems of anxiety and periodic paralysis. Raised an American of mixed origins within the French borders of Montreal City, it has been thoroughly mentioned after her '''''Great Revelation that Ayden's own early, human years were loosely based on Ana's own past, though her past in depth is never explored. It wasn't until a few weeks after her twenty-third birthday that her secret belief in "the beyond" was confirmed after having been thoroughly stabbed to death by a local serial killer in her own apartment. She has admitted on multiple occasions that, although she's died many times in her time within the Infinite Series Universe, she wasn't certain whether she was actually dead in her own world or not. Earth-2181 Yamatai After being stabbed to death, Ana awoke, in early 2007, in the body of her Earth-2181 counterpart, caught in the midst of an emergency evacuation of a malfunctioning plane from which she would then crash straight unto the island of Yamatai and become one of thirteen people among one-hundred and seventy-five passengers to survive. Shortly after the crash-landing, she goes back to scavenge the fallen plane, seeking to find anything she could get her hands on regarding her counterpart and anything that would indicate where and when she was. Two years after the crash, she encounters some of the descendants of the Relationships Family of Ana Juste * Unnamed Mother * Mukaze / Siva † - Father * Eddie - Brother * Lucretius Le Crensia † - Husband * Beatrice Le Crensia-Romanova † - Daughter * Felix Elias - Former Husband * Mikhail Romanova - Former Father-in-law / Brother-in-Law * Linden Romanova - Husband & Executioner / Son-in-Law * Felixiano Romanova † - Son * Duke Eli / Hayden McGregor † - Husband * Alex McGregor † - Son * Albus Dumbledore † - Adoptive Uncle * Jefferson Haddler - Former Husband * Raquel Rose-Marie Haddler - Daughter * Jaycen Hajjar - Son-in-Law * Carmella Gracelyn Paige Haddler - Daughter * Benjamin Avenant - Son-in-Law * Tyrion Lannister - Former Husband * Kahrana Daaviss - Adoptive Daughter * Merlin Ambrosius - Adoptive Son * Khateaya Ambrosius - Adoptive Daughter * Ronaldo Ramone † - Adoptive Brother-in-law * Nadine Ramone † - Adoptive Sister * Eliza Ramona - Adoptive Niece * Nadia Petrova - Adoptive Daughter * Gracelyn Monteverdi - Goddaughter * Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier - Godson * Malahreck Cale - Husband Allies of Ana Juste * James Doolittle * Feral Force ** Clara Dalton ** Andrew Carson ** Elena Shostakovitch / Arctic Blade - Rescuee from HYDRA control ** Damian Shostakovitch - Apprentice ** Ronald "Red" Fray ** Anthony Turner ** Marvin Jones ** Daniel "Dan" Lewis ** Curt Morris ** Chris Jameson ** Huang Wu ** Rosalie Bains - Close Friend * Einherjar * Heimdall - Friend * Odin * Frigga * Loki * Thor * Sif * Warriors Three * Peggy Carter † - Close Friend * Steve Rogers - Best Friend and Lover * United States Armed Forces ** 107th Infantry Regiment ** Abraham Erskine † - Friend ** Chester Phillips † - Former Army Commander ** Howard Stark † - Close Friend ** Howling Commandos *** Dum Dum Dugan - Friend *** Jacques Dernier *** James Montgomery Falsworth † *** Jim Morita † *** Gabe Jones * SSR ** Chief Dooley ** Daniel Sousa ** Jack Thompson ** Dr. Samberly ** Rose * S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) - Former Employer ** Nick Fury - Friend and Ally ** Maria Hill - Friend and Ally ** Phil Coulson - Fan, Friend and Ally ** Sharon Carter - Friend, Goddaughter and Ally * Avengers - Teammates ** Tony Stark - Close Friend ** Thor - Close Friend ** Bruce Banner - Friend ** Natasha Romanoff - Apprentice, Great-(x)-Granddaughter, Friend and Ally ** Clint Barton - Friend ** Sam Wilson - Friend ** Wanda Maximoff - Apprentice, Friend and Ally ** Vision - Friend ** James Rhodes - Friend ** Pietro Maximoff - Apprentice, Friend and Ally ** J.A.R.V.I.S. * The Gemini Network ** A.R.A.H.C.O.S. ** The G ("J") League *** X-Speed Force *** The Conjurors *** The Elite Force *** The Rangers *** The Secret Warriors *** Webslingers * New York City Police Department ** Katryna Marx - Apprentice ** Evangeline Martinelli ** Saunders * Helen Cho * Barton Family ** Barney Barton - Friend ** Laura Barton - Friend ** Cooper Barton ** Lila Barton ** Eliza Ramone-Barton - Adopted Niece and Close Friend ** Kate Bishop * T'Challa/Black Panther * Scott Lang/Ant-Man * Shuri * Dora Milaje * Jabari Tribe * Border Tribe * Guardians of the Galaxy Enemies of Ana Juste * Typhon Assembly * Yamatai Residents ** Solarii Brotherhood *** Mathias ** Solarii Worshipers ** Himiko - Former Enemy, turned Ally ** Stormguard ** Deathless Ones * Wehrmacht * Schutzstaffel * The Hand * HYDRA * Loki † - Former Friend and Ally, Attempted Killer ** Chitauri ** Leviathans * Baker * Wilson * Georges Batroc * Ultron † ** Ultron Sentries † * Ulysses Klaue † * Brock Rumlow/Crossbones † * Thaddeus Ross * Helmut Zemo * Joint Counter-Terrorist Centre * ISIS * Black Order * Thanos - Attempted Killer * Outriders Quotes * "Yes. Of course, I do. What would make you think otherwise?" * "Sonofabitch— that hurt!" * "I won't meddle." * "Dammit, I'm meddling!" '' * ''"I have a glitch. I… I tend to care about people far too easily. I guess… in a way, it's a good thing, but sometimes… I'm not so sure anymore... I do know that, when I care, it '''does' mean something, otherwise I would always be on my guard. And being too guarded isn't always the best… you never get to experience what you really want."'' Category:Characters Category:John Titor Category:Gemini Network Category:Immortal Characters